deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Colby's Movieland
Colby's Movieland is the only movie theater inside of the Willamette Parkview Mall in Dead Rising. It is located in Paradise Plaza and features five cinemas, a concession stand, restrooms and a gift shop. It is one of the largest establishments in the mall. There are restrooms in this theater. Other than Flexin', this is the only store which has a save point. During the first day, it is largely inhabited by zombies. The theater is eventually taken over by the True Eye cult during the second day, after encountering them during the unannounced scoop The Cult. Cinema 4 is used as the ritualistic grounds for the cult. Frank West can defeat the group's Sean Keanan during the scoop A Strange Group. Afterwards, the theater will no longer be inhabited by any True Eye members. True Eye Cult After the unannounced Paradise Plaza scoop The Cult on Day 2 at 1:00 pm, the True Eye Cult will take over this theater. During this time, no zombies are found in the theater. Theaters one, two, and five have several cult members inside and the hallway to theaters three, four, and five is blocked by cult members. The scoop A Strange Group takes place in theater four. After this scoop, the cultists disappear, and the zombies immediately return to the theater. Show Times *'Cinema 1' - Pride *'Cinema 2' - Dorry *'Cinema 3' - Megaman 2 *'Cinema 4' - Dealers *'Cinema 5' - Ratman Items Lobby *2 Garbage Cans *1 Gumball Machine Gift Shop *1 Cash Register *∞ Mega Busters *∞ Rat Saucers *∞ Rat Sticks Concession Area *2 Can Drinks *2 Cardboard Boxes *4 Cash Registers *2 Snacks Bathrooms *2 Buckets *2 Push Brooms Theater 1 *1 Cardboard Box *1 Gumball Machine *2 Mannequins *1 Plywood Panel *1 Snack *1 Steel Rack *2 2" x 4"s Theater 2 *4 Buckets *2 Coffee Creamers *1 Pie *1 Propane Tank *1 Snack *1 Steel Rack Theater 3 *1 Baguette *2 Coffee Creamers *3 Paintings *5 Pylons Theater 4 *1 Cardboard Box *1 Ceremonial Sword (after completing A Strange Group) *1 Brainwashing Tips (after completing A Strange Group) *1 Propane Tank Theater 5 *2 Cabbage *6 Can Drinks *1 Cardboard Box *1 Mannequin *3 Paint Cans *1 Stun Gun *1 Propane Tank *1 Push Broom Clothing *Mega Man Helmet PP Stickers Trivia *It is the only business besides Flexin' to have restrooms where Frank can save his game. *One of the movies now showing at Colby's, Mega Man 2, is a reference to Capcom's Mega Man franchise. *The name "Movieland" references another Capcom series, Viewtiful Joe, in which Movieland is a world of cinematic fiction where Joe fights evil to rescue his girlfriend. *The Dorry movie may be a reference to the character by the same name in the Disney film "Finding Nemo". *Before Frank West was confirmed to become a playable character in Project X Zone, a picture of Colby's Movieland was first shown along with other stage's picture displayed at the official website, possibly hinting that Frank West will appear before then. Gallery :See Colby's Movieland/Gallery Dead_rising_colbys_movieland.png|Main entrance to the cinema. Image:Dead rising colbys tickets consession.PNG|Snack Bars. Image:Dead rising colbys cinema shop.PNG|The gift shop. Ratman & Megaman merchandise.png|Ratman & Mega Man merchandise. Ratman cutout.png Dead_rising_cinema_theaters_(3).png|Theater 1. Dead_rising_cinema_theaters_(4).png|Theater 2. Dead_rising_cinema_theaters_(6).png|Theater 3. Dead_rising_cinema_theaters_(7).png|Theater 4. Dead_rising_cinema_theaters_(8).png|Theater 5. Movie Theater Interior.png|The interior of theater's 1, 2, 3 and 5. Theater 4 Interior.png|Interior of Theater #4. Statue in Theater Four.png|Mannequin that is worshipped by the True Eye cult in Theater #4. CombysMovieLand.png|Advertisement in the Entrance Plaza. Cinema Lobby.JPG|Cinema Lobby. Dead_rising_colbys_movieland_white_suit.jpg|Cinema lobby. Pride movie poster.png|"Pride" shown in Theater 1. Dory movie poster.png|"Dorry" shown in Theater 2. Dead rising colby's pp movie posters (4).png|"Mega Man 2" shown in Theater 3. WP_20160107_011.jpg|"Dealers" shown in Theater 4. Dead rising colby's pp movie posters (3).png|"Ratman" shown in Theater 5. See Also * Colby's Movieland - Dead Rising * Paradise Platinum Screens - Dead Rising 2 * Still Creek Movie Theater - Case Zero Category:Dead Rising Locations Category:Dead Rising Stores